The future is now
by mayu13
Summary: "I promised you to take care of you and always support you, but now I feel like I'm just standing in your way." A/N: I'll try to finish the new chapter as soon as possible! :)
1. Chapter 1: The envelope

**Chizu's POV**

_„__I'm not staying. I'm thinking of attending a university," he said. It's been a while since then and nothing much has changed except for…yeah, that thing. Now that we're going out (God, it still sounds so weird!) it's even harder to accept the fact that we're going to have to part. Not that it was any easier back when we were best friends/brothers (umm, delete as appropriate) I've always told him I'd be here for him and I'll support him in whatever he chooses to do in the future, so why is it so hard to go pursue him dream? Because, let me tell you, that guy's going to kick some serious university butts in baseball._

"Yoshida!" Someone yelled all of sudden, and Chizu, deep in thoughts literally jumped from shock. She turned around to see her schoolmate Shota Kazehaya just standing there and grinning.

"Ah, did I scare you? Sorry! Anyway, Ryu asked me to tell you to wait for him after the baseball practice.

The tall hazel-haired girl gave him a quick glance, but then she looked down on her sneakers.

"Sorry, could you tell him I have to head home earlier today? Thanks!"

"Okay…sure, bye then," Kazehaya said with a puzzled expression and ran away.

Chizu squatted down and facepalmed. What's the use of doing this? Why is she avoiding him? Anyway, didn't she just tell Kazehaya she had some work to do? So the best thing to do right now is probably get lost as unobtrusively and quickly as possible.

"So, where shall I meet her?" Ryu asked.

"Actually, she said she needed to go home earlier today, so she already left, sorry."

"Okay, no problem, I'll text her later, thanks," he said calmly, even though it was bugging him since that incident from last night. He hoped she got something to say to him and he also wanted to apologize.

"Don't mention that, at least I got to see Kuronuma."

"Oh, how could I forget," Ryu said mockingly.

"Hey, would you stop that? I assume now you know what it feels like, so stop making fun of me."

"Yes, I know!"

"You see? So shut up!" Kazehaya laughed.

"Alright, let's do some warm-ups now. Where's the rest of the team?"

If you met Chizuru that afternoon, she'd probably bumped into you and leave without even noticing there was someone standing in her way. And you probably wouldn't even know it's her, because it was as if she left her bubbly personality and wide grin at home. This time she was deep in thoughts and paid no attention whatsoever on what was going on around her. It was really unusual to walk home alone like this. She's always walked with Ayane, Sawako or Ryu, but let's face this; there are times when you need a general clean-up of your mind. And on the other hand she should start to get used to situation like this, shouldn't she? This was a bootcamp of learning, but it wasn't as the classes she was used to take at school. Maybe it's time to learn to be lonely.

The graduation was approaching rapidly and everyone was planning their future at this point. Ayane is planning to go overseas, while Kazehaya and Sawako are considering attending a university together, and then there is Ryu…is going to leave as well. Just a few weeks and she's gonna end up here all alone. A couple days ago it seemed like something distant. "We still have time," Chizu thought, but it wasn't until she found out about that envelope.

**_(A couple days ago)_**

Chizu was sitting on Ryu's bed. She was reading some manga to kill time while Ryu went away to get some snacks. Suddenly his cell phone blew up. It was Kazehaya, so she picked up to tell him to call later. Putting the phone back on the table she noticed something. There was an envelope with a stamp from Tokyo, which was quite unusual. Being a very curious person Chizu couldn't help, but looked closer. It was an acceptance letter from the University of Tokyo, department of sport science.

"Chizu, sorry, dad asked me to…" Ryu started, but he was cut off in the middle of the sentence. "Oh…so you found it."

"When were you planning to tell me about this?" She asked. He could feel the disappointment in her voice.

"Actually, I didn't." He said and sat next to her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said simply as if he was greeting her good morning.

"But Ryu, this is one of the best schools in Japan! Opportunities like this rarely repeat, it's not like you can just throw it into the litter and forget about it! Does your dad know about it?"

"I already said there's nothing to talk about, didn't I?" Ryu said coldly, but then he took her hands into his and continued. "Chizuru, listen, do you remember when you told me not to go? Back then I was convinced that the best thing to do was leaving, because when I asked you whether you liked me that evening…well, frankly, I expected another refusal and I though "If I don't see her every day, maybe I'll manage to forget about what I feel for her," but then when you said you loved me back I wasn't so sure anymore., I mean, you've been taking care of me since we were kids, you cheered me up when I though I 'd never be able to smile again and this is how I thank you now? By leaving for Tokyo when all of your friends are going to study in another town as well? I wouldn't be a good boyfriend which you deserve if I did that."

"Stop that, I didn't do all of those things to get something in return, I mean if Ryu decides to stay here I'd be really happy, but to be the one who stands in your way to pursue your dreams? I don't want to be something that forces you to change a life of a successful sportsman for an elbow-grease in the ramen restaurant…I'm sorry, I have to go now," Chizu said and before Ryu managed to say anything to stop her she smashed the door shut and disappeared. At times like this he'd usually run after her to comfort her, but he know it would be pointless this time, because she needed to calm down on her own. _On her own_…those words themselves sound just wrong, so how does it must feel? Luckily there's still some time until the graduation comes.


	2. Chapter 2: On the rollercoaster

**_(present time)_**

No matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't forget about that envelope. Up until now they could pretend nothing was going to happen and everything was just going to fall into place when the time is right. "We still have time until the graduation comes," he texted her later that evening, but it's not just some time in the future, because the future is _now._

Chizu hated herself for that, but she secretly hoped Ryu would decide to stay home with her after all, but now this option was out of the question. University of Tokyo was a big deal and if there was someone who really deserved to study there, it was definitely him. It would be selfish of her to keep him from going there. Maybe it'd be better not to interfere and let him decide what's right. If they don't meet that often, maybe the separation won't be so hard for her.

To free her mind a little she took a game and turned it on. It was a belated birthday present from non-other than the person she couldn't stop thinking of.

Tink…tink…

"Man, those things really give off weird noises these days. Is it broken? But it's working!"

Suddenly the sound re-echoed and this time Chizu could tell where it's coming from. It wasn't the game, but little pebbles hitting the window, which was definitely the sign of…

"Hey, could you come down here for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Umm…okay, wait!" She said. She knew exactly what's going to be the topic of the conversation, but ran downstairs anyway.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I should have told you about it," Ryu said.

"That's ok; apparently we're not as close as I thought we are. After all, it has nothing to do with me, isn't that right?"

"Do you really think so? I can't believe you're that dumb!" he yelped. Quickly realizing what he had said, he covered his mouth.

"Is that why you came here? To tell me I was an idiot? Gee, thanks, I'm flattered," Chizu retorted and smashed the door shut.

"I never said that. You did," he said to himself, squatted down and facepalmed. Yeah, congratulations, that's just the right thing to say to the most important person. You truly are a gentleman.

Chizu shut the door, threw herself on the bed and cried.

**_Chizu's POV_**

_Why am I doing this? Just a few weeks and he will be gone and all I do is wasting time by throwing tantrums and picking fights! Why do I have to turn every word into an insult? He came to apologize and I practically force him to say such thing! Idiot, Ryu, idiot! Why did you have to say that? Is it because I can't attend a university due to my grades?"_

She felt a sudden urge to slap herself for even thinking of that. He would NEVER say that referring to her studies!

Ryu Sanada sometimes unintentionally acted like a jerk and he was bitterly honest, sure, he has his mistakes, but he would never mock anyone (especially her) for something they couldn't affect themselves. It's always Chizu who picks the fights.

"Why do I have to be so childish?" Chizu yelled hitting the pillow with her fist. "I need to make things right tomorrow, we can't waste any more days!"

"Morning, Sawako!"

"Good morning, Ayane-chan!"

"Is Chizu here yet?" Ayane asked.

"Um, I haven't seen her for 2 days, actually."

"Yes, but now that she's going out with Ryu, it is normal, I guess." It wasn't until she finished the sentence when suddenly a tall short-haired guy walked into the classroom and quietly sat down.

"…..what?" He asked. Sawako and Ayane were staring at him. There were big dark circles under his eyes.

"G-good morning, Sanada-kun!" Sawako peeped in order to try to break the awkward silence.

"Morning," he sighed.

"So, I guess I don't have to ask whether you met Chizu, do I?" Ayane said.

"Well…"

"What happened?"

"It has nothing to do with you, Yano, does it?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to help you, moron!"

"Thanks, but I can sort it out myself." He said and lay on his desk.

"Why do I even try?" Ayane rolled her eyes and returned to her desk.

"Morning, e-what the hell?!" Kazehaya walked into the classroom and was welcomed with a dark aura soaring upon his friends.

"Good morning, Kazehaya-kun," Sawako greeted with a kind of absent-minded smile.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"Nothing much, your friend is a jerk, that's all," Ayane said in a way as if she was commenting a weather forecast.

"Huh? Kuronuma, do you have any clue of what is it about?" He turned to her girlfriend, but before she could speak a word she was cut in by a deep quiet voice.

"Let it be, Shota, it's not your problem." Everyone jumped of shock as they thought he was asleep.

"Where's Chizu-chan?" Sawako asked.

"Don't know." Ryu replied, half-asleep again."

"Well, you should know! She's your girlfriend for crying out loud!" Ayane yelped.

"BAM!" As the door opened it hit the wall and in the middle of that there was a hazel-haired girl heavily breathing from running to school in order to make it there on time.

"Good morning, Chizu-chan," Sawako greeted once again.

"Morning, Sawa!" Chizu grinned. Despite of this shiny greeting Sawako could see she's only pretending, judging from her puffy eyes and killing glance she gave her boyfriend when she was passing by him.

"They had a fight," Ayane whispered to Sawako.

"I'm right here, I can hear everything!"

"Okay, sorry, Chizu."

"Say hello to your favorite homeroom teacher!" Pin run into the class as gloriously as only he could. Suddenly a small folded paper landed on Chizu's desk.

_"__11:30 at the staircase near the canteen. I think we need to talk."_

_Ryu _

She looked over her shoulder to see him anxiously waiting for the reply. Without hesitation she nodded and turned back.

When the school bell rang Chizu ran down the stairs like a bolt.

"Yosh," Ryu greeted with a poker face.

"Yosh."

The atmosphere was so tense that if you lit a match, you would've gotten a full-scale explosion.

"Tell me, do you really think you're not important to me?"

"No, look, I'm sorry for that, I…"

"I haven't slept all night, because I was worried about you. I've been wondering what I've done to you to make you think so. Do you still not get it?"

"Sorry, I really didn't mean it, it's just…I promised you to take care of you and always support you, but now I feel like I'm just standing in your way." Although she fought hard to avoid this, she felt she was losing it again. "I just don't want to spoil your future!" She sniffed and leaned her head against him. Suddenly she could feel he wrapped his arms around her.

"Chizu, stop that! I don't want you to consider yourself an obstacle for me, okay?"

"But I'm dumb, you were right with that part."

"Just because you're not a straight A's student doesn't mean you are dumb. Who told you that?"

"You didn't see those looks the teachers at the cram school gave us! I felt like a total idiot!"

"Don't say that, I know that if you work hard, you'll be able to pass any test."

"Thanks, Ryu." She said.

He squeezed her and pulled away.

"For you anytime. Do you feel better now?"

"I feel great, thank you." Chizu smiled "Alright, let's eat now, hurry up! I'm so hungry I could eat this banister."

"Whoah, now that's a radical change." Ryu laughed. "Well, I don't know how it tastes, but don't you think a bento would be better?"

"Maybe." She admitted with a grin. "By the way, why are you still holding my hand?"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"I never said it bothers me."

"What are you doing after school?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe hanging out with you?"

"Right answer," he said," but I'll pick you up at six, because I have practice. Is that okay?"

"Deal."

"Now let go of my hand, ok?"


	3. Chapter 3: Time for some girl talk

**3\. Time for some girl talk**

"School's over, yahoo!"

"It's great to see your spirit is back, Chizu," Ayane smiled.

"Yes, it is, it is. Why don't we go to a tea? My treat!"

"Uh, Chizu-chan, I'm really sorry, but I have a date with Kazehaya-kun," Sawako started fidgeting.

"Thant's ok, Sawa, we can go next time," Chizu smiled.

"Kuronuma, are you free?" A tall shaggy-haired boy asked. Apparently, he couldn't wait to spend an entire afternoon with her and only her.

Sawako gave Ayane and Chizu an enquiring look. "Can I go now?"

"Sure, you don't need to ask us. Have fun!"

"OK, goodbye!"

"Bye bye!"

"You didn't have to hurry, Kuronuma, but thanks," he gave her his trademark flashy smile and they walked away.

"At least someone's having fun in their relationship," Chizu said.

"A-HA! I knew something was bugging you! You have to tell me EVERYTHING."

"Yano-chin, you're kinda scary. I'll tell you at the café."

"Okay, I could really use a cup of coffee; this pre-graduation period is so exhausting!"

**_At the café _**

_"__Please, enjoy your tea." _

_"__Thank you."_

"So, what's going on between you guys? I mean you're like bodies without souls. Alright, he looks like that most of the time, but this is really extreme." Ayane gave her friend a concerned look. Though she said she was feeling a bit better, now she seemed as if the sun hid beyond the clouds again. "Did you have a fight?"

"Well, it wasn't a fight…I mean yes, it was, but I was the one who provoked him, so…but that's not it, we sorted it out already."

"Okaaay…you know, I can be helpful, but I guess I'm a little bit out of it. What's going on?"

"He's leaving. He got an early acceptance to the University of Tokyo."

"I see…well, that's hard. On one hand he's a really successful sportsman, but I know what he means to you. Did you guys talked about it already?"

"Yep, and he says he's not going anywhere, because he feels he owes me something in return for all those years I've been supporting him."

"Oh, did not see that coming. Apparently gentlemen in our school haven't died out yet."

""Yano-chin, this is not about being a gentleman, this is more about being an idiot! If he throws away his future like that, it will be my fault!"

"Yes, I get it. Have you considered other options? Like going to Tokyo with him?" Ayane asked.

"I have, but it's not a good idea."

"Why? Are you afraid of cabin fever?"

"There's no such thing between Ryu and I, this is about something else. His dad promised me to employ me at the restaurant after the graduation. If Ryu is gone, who'll be here to keep him company?"

"Chizu, even though I admire you for that, maybe it's time, to be just a little less selfless. I know you want to take care of everyone, but it's not just Ryu's future, you should start thinking about your future as well."

"But it's still _our_ future," Chizu protested.

"Have you thought about yourself? Have you considered attending university as well? What did Pin tell you at the career consultation?"

"He said I could make a good book-keeper, but the closest university available is about 100 km far from there."

"And that's bad because…?"

"I'll have to live at the dormitory all alone. And uncle Sanada will stay on his own."

"I'm sorry I have to put it this way, but as far as I'm concerned Ryu is the one you're dating, not his dad."

"Hey, that was quite mean, you know!"

"Okay, I admit it was a little mean, but my point is that no matter what you do, you can't ingratiate yourself to everyone. It's impossible. Seriously, now I feel like I'm talking to Sawako."

"She's told me, she has the same dilemma, but Kazehaya's going with her, so I don't think she needs to worry."

"Yes, they'll be alright. I don't know what happened between them after the Christmas party, but ever since then they finally look like an actual couple. "

"Yeah, I'm really happy for her, but I'm gonna miss her."

"Same here."

"By the way, do you have some plans for tonight?" Ayane asked.

"Uh, apparently Ryu has a surprise for me." Chizu said. Color came to her cheeks.

"Then I guess you should prepare some surprise for him as well."

"I'm not following…"

"Come on, I'll help you look just like you did at Tooru's wedding!"

"Sounds good, but we should hurry up, he'll be at my house in less than an hour."

"Yes, I have some cosmetics here with me, so that's okay."

The girls reached Chizu's home in less than 10 minutes.

"What should I wear? Hey, wait a minute, did I just start freaking out about what to wear because I'm about to meet Ryu?"

"Well, it seems so," the curly teen laughed, "how about the mini skirt you bought a year ago?"

"Geez, I can't believe what I'm doing! Okay, okay, I'll wear it. "

"Ok, now the make-up. You don't need much, of that stuff; in fact your skin is pretty clean."

"That's thanks to the cosmetics you guys have given to me."

"…and now the upper eyeliner and a bit of white eye shadow, it'll brighten your eyes up."

"Thank you, Yano-chin! I think I'm gonna cry!"

"Don't you dare, you'll spoil the make-up!"

"Guess I'm going to change the clothes, he'll be here any minute."

"I'll head home now, have a nice evening, Chizu," Ayane said.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me today!" Chizu literally glomped her friend as she was walking out of the room.

"That's what friends are for," Ayane blinked, "have fun! See you."

"See ya!"

A warm breeze was blowing outside. It was almost summer, and after 3 months of snowstorms everyone was happy, especially Kazehaya who finally had time to study or spend some quality time with his girlfriend. Ayane was walking down the street, deep in thoughts. After she talked to Kent, she wasn't so insecure about their relationship anymore, but still she hasn't decided on what's the right career path to take in the future. Sure, to travel abroad was an appealing idea, but maybe Pin and her mother were right, and she should pursue a higher education. She wasn't a bad student after all, and maybe..."OUCH! Watch out, you moron! Oh, hey, Sanada. I didn't see you."

"Well, I've noticed. Sorry, I need to go now," he said.

"Ok, bye."

Ryu was about to run away, when Ayane exclaimed:

"Hey, wait a minute!"

He turned to her with a puzzled expression.

"What is it?"

"I'm really happy for you and Chizu. You guys suit each other."

"Thank you, Yano," Ryu smiled. Ayane wondered: "_Is it just me, or whenever he's talking about her, it seems like his poker face melts?"_

"Have a nice evening!"

"Thanks!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Surprise

Ryu made it to the Yoshida's. Meeting her was something normal. Every day they would have a little talk or go for a walk, and she would eat at their ramen restaurant at least 2 times a week. It was only natural for them to see each other every day, so why does he feels so nervous this time? Before he started thinking about them too hard, he pressed the doorbell.

"Good evening, Mrs. Yoshida."

"Oh, Ryu-kun! Good evening, I'll call her and she'll be here in a minute." She went under the stairs and shouted:

"CHIZURU! Come here, Ryu's at the door!"

"Coming!" Chizu yelled back.

"So, how's your school going?" Mrs. Yoshida asked.

"I'm working hard and I'm planning to attend a university to be able to become a professional baseball player."

"Those are really perspective plans, if only Chizuru considered pursuing a higher education as well."

"I think she's a smart girl, if she decides to study at the university, she'll make it."

"Hey, stop talking about me behind my back!" Someone exclaimed. Ryu looked in the direction of the voice and it took him quite a lot of power to keep his jaw from dropping on the floor. Of course, he's always though she was pretty, but he certainly wasn't expecting to see _that_.

Chizu was wearing delicate make up, a checked mini skirt with matching black T-shirt and grey Converses.

"…but if it's praise, I'm fine with that. Hi, Ryu."

"Hi. So, shall we go?"

"Yep. I'll be back about 9 p.m."

"I will see her home safely!"

"That's okay. Have a nice evening."

"I'm not a kid!" Chizu protested, but no one replied.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yoshida. Goodbye," Ryu greeted.

"Bye, mom!"

"So, what's the plan?"

"Not telling you."

"Ryu, what's wrong with you? Ever since we've been dating you're all mysterious and weird."

"It's a secret, okay? Look, I didn't give you anything for your birthday, so I've been trying to come up with something to make it up to you, but if I tell you now, it won't be a secret anymore."

"Okay," Chizu resigned, "by the way, how do I look?"

"Not bad," he shrugged, although his pulse evidently had a different opinion.

"Thanks."

Despite of the fact that Chizu and Ryu have known each other pretty much forever, the nervosity and awkwardness between them was really visible.

**_Chizu's POV_**

_What the hell is wrong with me? Walks with Ryu are like eating their ramen or talking to uncle Sanada – daily basis, so why is it so hard to come up with a conversation topic? And besides, has he always looked this…handsome? Waaah, just what am I thinking about?"_

"So, how was the practice?"

"Good. The final match is in two weeks, so we really have to work hard, but I think we got this. I'll definitely do my best so that I won't let my team down."

"Come on, Ryu, as if it could actually happen! Of course you won't let them down, you're great at baseball and I'll be there to cheer on you."

"Thank you, Chizuru. You know, I…..couldn't bring myself to tell you this, but I'm really happy to have you in my…okay, this is quite embarrassing…" Ryu said covering his mouth as if it could delete what he just said. And even though you could probably say it was impossible, he was _blushing_. But forget him; Chizu was blushing so violently that she would put a beetroot to shame.

"I…guess the same applies for me as well. Maybe that thing with Tooru was just platonic and it should have been like this."

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?"

"Okay, I'm pretty sure about that," Chizu acknowledged with a laugh and all of sudden she couldn't feel solid ground under her feet. Ryu hugged her and lifted her up.

"And now it's just you and me, right?"

"Aargh, are you crazy? Put me down, you baseball freak!"

"Guess I'll take that as a compliment," he smirked and put her down.

"You don't have to be jealous about him anymore," she said and grabbed his hand, "come on, we have to go!"

"How do you know where we're heading to?"

"I don't, it's just weird to stand in the middle of the street doing nothing."

"Slow down a bit, Chizuru. What's so bad about doing nothing, just enjoying the evening?"

"Maybe I'm just too hyperactive. Come on!"

"Fine, then, drag me to our ramen shop, please," Ryu shrugged, "but I won't tell you more."

The rest of the walk – or to be more exact – run passed quickly and no one said a word. Chizu literally dragged Ryu to the ramen shop, but when she touched the handle to open the door….

"NO!" He exclaimed. Chizu turned around with a puzzled expression.

"Huh?"

Suddenly Ryu covered her eyes with his hand.

"EHH?! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Be careful, there's a step."

"I know!" She grunted nervously. Just what's going on here?

"Okay, you can look now," he said and put his hand down.

"NO WAY!" Chizu yelped. She visited this place like countless times, but what she saw there was a shock. The table was solely decorated and there even was a candle. "What's all of this? Why?"

"Well, as I said, I was really busy before your birthday and I couldn't get you any gift. I'm really sorry for that and this is the way I want to make it up to you. I was thinking of booking a table somewhere else, but then I realized that this is probably the best option since you love it here and besides…. we've spent a lot of time serving customers here, so don't you think we also deserve to be served at least once in a while?"

"Actually, you do have a point here!" She chuckled. "Okay, let's stuff ourselves! There's not a better dish than uncle's ramen!"

"Uh, but I'll have to bring it here anyway. I didn't think that through. I'll be right back!"

"Should I help you?" Chizu asked.

"No, that's okay, just sit and enjoy yourself!" Ryu said and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Wow, it smells awesome! Just like always!" Chizuru exclaimed. The last meal she ate was lunch, so she was hungry like a wolf now, and what could possibly better than ramen?

"I'm glad you like it, I wasn't really sure," he chuckled nervously.

"Why so? Just stop babbling and eat up already!"

"Okay."

"So, have you already talked to uncle about the letter?"

"What's with that sudden switch of topic?"

"Well?" Chizu insisted.

"I thought we already talked about this."

"But we didn't finish. And don't give me that "there's nothing to talk about" crap. It's an important issue, Ryu."

He let out a deep sigh. When he was imagining this evening, talking about college wasn't really a part of the desired scenario, but on the other hand, wouldn't it be better to finish this debate once for all? "I still don't think it's the best idea, I mean, on one hand you'll end up all alone and on the other hand my dad will have to manage the shop on his own."

"But you also have to think about yourself. It's _your_ future after all. And don't worry about your dad; I'll be here to help him anytime he needs it. He told me that when I finish high school I can start working at your shop full-time. It's not like I'm planning to go to the university anyway."

"Don't you want to try at least?" He asked.

"Why waste money on something that probably won't work out? I'm not a good student. I'd be happier if I could help out at the shop and also at home whenever I'm needed," Chizu said and took a sip from the glass of water.

"I'm just saying it's not fair for me to make you do something I'm responsible for."

"GEEZ, RYU! Just why are you being so stubborn?!" She yelped and banged the glass on the table just like it was an arm of one of the boys she had beaten in arm wrestling back at high school. The glass flipped over. Breathing heavily they watched the rest of the water spreading all over the cover.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked carefully.

Chizu fixed her eyes on him. "Just….let me ask you something. Let's say you'd quit baseball and stay working at home. Would you be happy to throw it all away?"

"I don't want to leave you alone."

Suddenly she did something he wouldn't expect even in the weirdest dreams. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'll be fine…okay, I know I won't, but I've been watching you playing baseball since the very beginning and I know you want to do for the rest of your life, and let me tell you, you are kick-ass great at it! You didn't get that early acceptance letter for nothing! Maybe I'll regret this, but….do your best, I'm sure you'll do great in Tokyo."

"I love you, Chizuru."

"Idiot! I love you, too!"

"Guess I should take a word "idiot" as a compliment."

"Oh, come on! Stop taking everything literally. So? Have you decided?"

"Alright, then. I'll go. As I already said, I will definitely bring the results. I'm going to win this thing as I gift for you, even though…this…" he dag into his pocket "…is the real gift." He said and handed her a white box with a decorative bow star.

Chizu could feel her cheeks heating up. "That's for me? B-but you already gave me one."

"Hn."

She opened the box to reveal a silver bracelet with little purple crystals interlaced with silver heart-shaped wire.

"Thank you."

"No. I should be the one thanking you."

Two silhouettes were standing under the street lamp. Just a few minutes and it'll be time to go home.

"Thanks for tonight, it was really…great."

"Yeah."

"And tonight you're gonna tell your father about the letter, ok?"

"Ok." Ryu resigned. There was no point of talking about it anymore, and after all it was a healthy thing to do. "Well then, I'll get going. See you tomorrow," he said and turned around.

"Ryu, wait!" Chizuru exclaimed all of sudden. The tall boy looked back with a shocked face.

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Uh….yes, of course, what is it?"

"Please, come home from school as often as you can. I know it'll be hard to handle but….try it. Tooru also said he'd come as often as possible and now we can barely see him once a year! I don't want to sound selfish, but….don't forget about me."

"How could I possibly forget about you?"

"Tokyo is a big city and I assume there will be a bunch of beautiful girls who will do anything to get you….what if you decide to stay there?"

"The only person I've ever liked was you, Chizuru and that will never change. Ever."

"But what…what is it that makes you sure that you won't forget? You asked me once what your strongest points were. What about mine?"

"Let's see…you're strong, always cheerful and supportive and you are exceptional in many ways," he said and all the tomatoes gained a serious competition- Chizuru.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me for telling you the truth," Ryu smirked.

**Note: ****_Galloping Horses, anagiana, kaorikawaii137_****, thank you very much for following my story, it means a lot to me :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Feel free to panic

"RIIIIINNNNNGGG!"

It was 7 a.m. and an abrupt sound of alarm clock interrupted the peaceful morning. A heap of blankets, notes and books jumped on the bed and then it fell on the ground with a loud bang.

"What the hell? What time is it?!" Chizu yelped. She'd been studying all night long – well, that was the plan, but when she woke up at 4 a.m. with her cheek glued to her algebra notes, the only thing she was capable of was wiping the dribble of saliva from the corner of her mouth. Then she fell asleep again.

Chizuru Yoshida was anything but the morning person. She may be hyperactive, but if there was a chance she was able to sleep all day long.

Suddenly her cell phone started ringing.

"Nooo, let me be, today is canceled, CANCELED!" She growled, but picked it up anyway when she saw the name of the caller.

"Morning, you awake?" A deep, husky voice asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Well, you should be, because I'll be at your door in 20 minutes!"

"Okay," Chizu resigned.

"Bye."

"See you."

Growling and wiping her eyes Chizuru finally proceeded to get up from bed and went to the bathroom.

"What…?!" She exclaimed starring in the mirror in utter shock. The all-nighter left visible traces on her face and hair. Her hair looked like a lampshade and her eyes were puffy. She sighed and washed her face with ice cold water (which as Ayane told her proved to be helpful at mornings like this) and brushed her teeth.

She glanced at the clock. Shit, 10 minutes left!

In an impressive speed she put on her school uniform, grabbed her bag and ran downstairs just when the doorbell rang.

"Good morning, Chizuru," Ryu greeted.

"Morning."

"New hairstyle, huh?" He asked, observing the hair knot.

"Yep, have you never had a bed head?" She asked, but then she practically banged her hand on her face. Did she really just ask that?

"Uh, no, not really," he said.

**_Chizu's POV_**

_Have you never had a bed head? Like, really? If this was my chance to prove my sanity, why don't you just take me to the mental hospital right now? No wonder his brother calls him baldy, his hair has never been longer than 1 centimeter, that guy most likely doesn't even know what it means! Seriously, Chizuru, you could use some sleep."_

"So, this is it. Our future will be decided today."

"Hey, stop with that "FUTURE" thing! It scares the hell out of me!" Chizuru exclaimed nervously and punched him in his arm.

"Sorry about that, Chizuru, but you can't say it's not happening."

"I know, but let's talk about something else. How's Tooru?"

"He's fine, they're coming over with Haruka-san in 2 weeks, because my dad wants to see his grandson. "

"That's great! I can't wait to see him, too."

"Yeah," Ryu mumbled and looked down to his sneakers. Even after all this time he felt a little uncomfortable talking about his brother. "By the way, he told me to say hello to his little sister."

"Thanks!"

Ryu nodded. The rest of the walk passed in silence, until…

"Oy, Sawa!"

The raven-haired girl jerked and turned around to see her best friend waving at her crazily.

"Ah, Chizu-chan! Good morning!"

"So, how are you feeling?" Chizu scouted.

"Well, I tried my best and yesterday we had a long study session with Kazehaya-kun, so…let's just hope for the best."

"Yeah," Chizuru grinned to hide the anxiety; however Sawako saw her through immediately.

"Don't worry, Chizu-chan, I know you can do this," she gave her an encouraging smile.

"That's what I've been telling her for over a week already, but she doesn't seem to believe a word," a deep voice declared.

"Sanada-kun, good luck to you!"

"Good luck, Kuronuma."

"You remembered my name, that's awesome!"

"You're my best friend's girlfriend and my girlfriend's best friend, after all," he smirked.

It's been over a year already, but the words "girlfriend" in connection with Kazehaya still changed Sawako into a living traffic light.

"Oh, come on, Sawa, it's already been ages!"

"Kuronuma, good morning!"

"…speak of a devil…" Chizu whispered.

"Guys, I'm totally exhausted, I haven't slept all night, and I still don't feel 100 percent prepared for the exam!"

"Kazehaya-kun, you really should take a break," Sawako said anxiously, patting his arm.

He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Shota, Kuronuma is right, in past few days you've been sleeping at school more often than I have."

"Don't worry, when I'm done with this test, I'll go home to sleep at least for a week."

"And I will bring you some herbal tea that'll help you gain your energy back," Sawako added.

"Seriously, what would I do without you?" Kazehaya laughed. Sawako blushed.

"You two look as if you come from some kind of fluffy shoujo manga," Chizu said earning an affirmative laughter.

The foursomes reached Kitahoro High School. There was unusual fuzz in front of the building. You could hear passages from algebra, English, Japanese from everywhere. Shaggy headed yawning students were hopelessly trying to revise all that they've been told at school in past three years. The final exam was due to start in 15 minutes and the anxiety was growing every minute.

"Chizu!" Someone called out and suddenly a curly girl was running through the crowd towards them. "Morning, guys, mind if I borrow your girlfriends for a minute?" She exhaled.

They shrugged. "So, see you at the exam room in 5 minutes."

The girls ran to the backyard.

"What's going on, Yano-chin?" Chizu asked.

"Girls, I'm so nervous I'm gonna pass out, what if I screw up?!"

"Impossible, you've been preparing for this exam pretty much…forever! You'll do great, no worries!" Chizu grinned, though it didn't really sound convincing, as she was getting stressed out as well.

A school bell rang through the halls.

"It's on!" Chizuru squeaked and literally threw her arms around Sawako and Ayane. It took quite an effort to absorb the blast. Suddenly Kazehaya's head peaked from behind the corner.

"Guys, as sympathetic as I am, it's time to go!"

The group ran to the school gymnasium where the exam was to be held.

"Ah, we made it on time!" Kazehaya exhaled. Majority of students was already sitting inside, so the hall was empty.

"Good luck, Kuronuma!" He smiled at his girlfriend. He wanted to look confident and cheerful as always, but you could see the nervosity.

"Don't worry; I know you can do it, Kazehaya-kun!"

"That used to be my line."

"Uh, then…take it as a thank you for everything? Does it help a little?" Sawako asked.

"Of course," he said and they shared a light hug before entering the exam room.

"Kuronuma!" Someone called out. She turned around to see Ryu waving at her. "Have you seen Chizuru?"

"Chizu-chan was with us, but now, um…"

"She's gone!"

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Ryu asked. It was 7:55 – absolutely the worst time to disappear without a trace.

"We need to find her!"

"There's no need to," a throaty girly voice said. They looked in the direction of the voice. Ayane was dragging Chizu, who was clearly struggling to escape from school.

"What happened?"

"I don't think I can do this!" She exclaimed. "Let go of me, Yano chin."

"Nope."

Chizu squatted down putting her hands over her face.

"What should we do?" Sawako asked.

"Just go inside, I got this," Ryu said.

There was no time to disagree, so Ayane, Kazehaya and Sawako walked to the exam room.

"Chizuru, what's this all about? We already talked about this; it's going to be okay."

"But what if I fail?"

"Well, if you keep saying so, you probably will."

"That's what you call comforting?" Chizu grunted.

"You'll definitely pass. Sounds better?"

"Thanks, Ryu."

"Hey, you two! Go inside, I'm closing the door."

"I'm sorry!"

They walked into the school gymnasium just on time. The first stage of their future has begun.


	6. Chapter 6: Big bro returns

"Arg, what are they doing with those exam results? I'm so nervous!" Chizu groaned walking home from school with Ryu.

"They said we'd know the results any day, don't panic, it won't speed it up," he said.

"How can you be so calm about it?"

"I don't think it was that bad." Ryu shrugged. "By the way, nii-san is coming tonight and we're having a family dinner. Do you have time?"

"But it's a family dinner. You just said that," Chizu objected.

"Yes, and you're a part of it, you know," he said as if it was nothing.

"Wait what?!" She yelped.

"What's so surprising to you? Did you think you're just a random girl next door?"

"No, but it still feels weird having you calling me a family member, even though I'm not a relative."

"Maybe one day…" Ryu mumbled.

"What do you mean by one day? I don't ever want to part with Ryu!"

"You know, when you say that it makes me want to…"

"Do what?" she asked.

He gave her a quick kiss.

"HEEY!" She squeaked and Ryu broke into laughter.

"Well, I guess you should get used to that."

After a minute or two they made it to Ryu's house, when suddenly…

"TOORUUU!" Chizuru shouted and sprinted straight into his open arms. Just like always.

"Chi! You haven't changed at all, have you?" He grinned. "Oh, Ryu, everything's fine?"

"Same old." He said.

"So, where is he?" Chizu asked curiously.

"Oh, you mean your little nephew? Haruka took him inside, he just fell asleep, but you'll see him tonight at the dinner. You're coming, right?" Tooru smiled.

"Okay," she nodded. "Well, I need to get going now, I'll just have a small snack, change my clothes and I'll be back in the evening!"

"Sure. Are you free at, say, 6 p.m.?"

"Yep. See ya!"

"Bye!"

**_Chizu's POV_**

_How long will it take him to notice? Or rather…hasn't he already noticed? Nah, that's impossible! It was so strange now that I'm going out with Ryu!"_

BEEP!

1 Unread message

From: **Ryu**

To:** Chizuru**

Subject: Untitled

I think we should tell him tonight.

"That guy must be a mind reader!" Chizu said to herself and hit "Reply"

From: **Chizuru**

To: **Ryu**

I guess so.

Ryu read the message and smirked to himself. It's time to make this hallucination a reality.

Chizu quickly ate some onigiri leftovers and ran upstairs to her room. She had about 45 minutes to get ready and it the walk takes 10 minutes then she better move it.

"What the heck am I supposed to wear?" she grunted starring into her wardrobe. After a few minutes of searching through her clothes she decided for black leggings and long-sleeved checked shirt and knotted her hair into a ponytail.

She walked out of the house. It only took her a few minutes to make it to the ramen shop; she could even walk there blind-folded should it be necessary.

"Good afternoon, uncle!" She called out.

"Ah, Chizu-chan, welcome! Could you please close the restaurant? I'm a bit busy here," Mr. Sanada called from the kitchen.

"Sure, no problem!" She flipped the sign on the door to "CLOSED" when two elderly strictly looking ladies walked in.

"Sorry, ma' am, we're closed," Chizu said calmly.

"What do you mean by closed? The opening hours are from 10 a.m. until 9 p.m. it's written right here!" She jabbed her finger at the sign. "That's unbelievable, it's just 6 p.m. and I can't order a meal in the restaurant!"

"That's right, but there's a private session tonight, so we're closing now, however I'd gladly pack your meal for you if that works."

"If I want to eat at home I'd just cook something myself. I just want to have a nice meal with my friend in a restaurant," the woman grunted.

"Well, sorry about that but I believe you'll have to choose another one tonight, but we will gladly welcome you next time," Chizu replied trying to keep a poker face, though she was getting more and more annoyed.

"I don't think so, goodbye," the woman turned on heel and dragged her friend out of the restaurant.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Chizu barked out and waved her hand.

Suddenly she could feel someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Ryu! You know really like working with people, but some of them just really piss me off!"

"That's okay, Chizuru, you handled it really great."

"Thanks, " she gave him a wide grin.

"Ryu! Could you set the table?" Mr. Sanada yelled from the kitchen.

"On it!"

"Okay, guys, have a feast!" Uncle Sanada put a hotpot on the table. They usually had ramen at these occasions, but tonight he decided to take the risk and make an exception.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Uncle, you sure know how to surprise us," Chizu said.

"Yes, I thought we could use a little change as we're dealing with ramen every day," he smiled and turned his attention to his daughter-in-law.

"Hey, Haruka-san, is Tooru taking a good care of you and my grandson? You know, if something's not alright, I can scold him; he's my son after all."

"Dad, don't say unnecessary things!"

"Don't worry, Sanada-san, Tooru is a great husband and a really caring father."Haruka smirked and patted Tooru on the shoulder lightly, gaining a smile from him.

"Ah, I'm glad," he nodded and took some vegetables from the hotpot.

"And how about you guys? What school are you applying to, Ryu? I didn't come all the way here to talk about me; I was curious what's new with my little brother and sister. What school have you chosen, Ryu?"

"I'm 17 and I'm already taller than you, it's not like I'm that little, you know," Ryu objected, "well, I was planning to apply for some local university, but is it okay to leave all the duties in the restaurant all up to you, dad?"

"No worries, it definitely won't be easy, but I'll be happier if you pursue higher education. The incomes are good, so I'll probably hire a new employee."

"Stop that, Ryu, we've already talked about this! Tell them about that letter!" Chizu exclaimed.

"What letter?" 4 pairs of eyes fixed on him waiting for the news.

"The truth is 2 weeks ago I received an acceptance letter from the University in Tokyo."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? That's awesome news!" Mr. Sanada exclaimed. "Congratulations, Ryu, I knew you can make it!"

"Thank you, dad, I…it's not like I'm not happy, but it's Tokyo and that'll be really expensive."

"Don't worry about that, you can still apply for a scholarship!"

"That's true," Ryu acknowledged.

"And how about you, Chi?" Tooru asked.

"Uhhh, I don't think I'm gonna apply for any university, because on one hand I just really suck at studying in general and I can't leave uncle alone in here and also…no it's nothing, forget it," she said quickly trying not to turn into a living tomato.

"And?" Tooru insisted with a suspecting face.

"No-let-it-be-Tooru!"

"Could it be it has something to do with my little brother?"

Mr. Sanada who was just drinking green tea spit the sip all over the table.

"Tchch…WHAT? Oh, dear, sorry about that," he quickly stood up to get a dry tissue paper to clean the table..

"Okay, that's not really the reaction I was going for," Tooru laughed, "dad's gone and Haruka will keep a secret, so you can be honest with us. Do you think I haven't noticed?"

"Little help here?" Chizu grunted and poked Ryu to his shoulder with an impressive strength.

"Ouch! Well, Chizuru and I are now dating. Happy now?"

"Hahaha, I knew it! Well, just about time! Since when?"

"Um, it sort of started on my birthday. But there's no way I'm telling you more!"

"That's okay," Tooru winked, "congratz. Next time you'll try to cover something up, you might wanna consider kissing Chi right in the middle of the sidewalk, baldy. We were driving by and it was quite a shock."

"Stop that," Ryu grunted his color changing into bright red, which was quite unusual for him.

"So, what did I miss?" Mr. Sanada returned from the kitchen with a new glass of water and a box of tissues.

"Sit down and put that glass away, there are some news," Tooru said. "Come on, guys, I think he deserves to know."

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"Dad, Chizuru and I are dating."

"Finally! It was just about time!" Ryu's dad exclaimed. "Chizu-chan is a really great girl!"

"What's with that reaction?" The couple popped out their eyes. "Stop laughing, you guys!" Chizu yelped and gave the giggling Tooru and Haruka a death glare.

"Sorry about that," Tooru grinned, "you should've seen that coming."

"I know, but come on!"

"Congratulations, you two! Ryu, you better take a good care of her!"

"Dad, you're embarrassing me!"

"Dessert anymone?" Tooru asked out of the blue and no one protested.


	7. Chapter 7: Last day at school

It was a sunny March morning. A tender spring breeze was blowing and it was almost time for cherry trees to blossom. The spring was coming, but even though it was considered quite important, this morning was also a time when something special took place.

"So, I guess, this is it, huh?" Kazehaya said watching the atmosphere in front of Kitahoro High School. Sure, there was nervosity, just like a few days ago. Back then all of the students thought "I want this day to pass as quickly as possible and just run away from here," but today it was different.

"I never thought I'd say something like this, but I just want to spend one extra day at this school. Just one more day. It feels like yesterday that Ryu and I discussed what high school we're going to attend and…we must've got stuck in some kind of a time lapse, I can't believe this is over."

"Cut that depressive speech, Chizu, look what you've done! You made Sawako cry!" Ayane said reprovingly, patting her sniffling friend on a shoulder. "There, there, don't worry, just because our high school days are over doesn't mean we're going to stop seeing each other, I mean, we still have the whole summer to hang out. Anyway, why am I the one to do this? Kazehaya! In case you haven't noticed your girlfriend is crying, so it would be more than appropriate if you do something about it. Console her, you apathetic jerk!"

"Who's an apathetic jerk?" The messy-haired teen turned around.

"Shota, I do believe that title belonged to you," Ryu said calmly.

"What's wrong, Kuronuma?" Kazehaya asked anxiously.

"I'm alright, Kazehaya-kun, it's just that…this school helped me experienced something I've never even thought was possible for me. You guys became my friends and I also found a person I like and I was able to confess and it's like…I'm not ready for this to end already. I'm sorry; I'm acting like a spoiled brat here."

"Waaaah, Sawa! I don't want this to end either!" Chizu yelped throwing herself at Sawako with her full weight, almost knocking her down on the ground.

"Chizu-chan-you're-choking-me!" Sawako squeaked.

"Right, sorry about that," Chizu released her friend from the bone-breaking bear hug. "But still! I can't believe it!" She mewled tearing up again.

"Geez, girls, stop that, you're making me cry, too!" Ayane grunted handing them a pack of tissues.

"Thanks, Yano-chin!"

"Calm down, Chizuru, it's not the end of the world, just the end of an era," Ryu presented.

"Calm down, Chizuru? Now that was really moving, " Ayane said. "When they were giving away sympathy, you were sitting on a toilet, weren't you?"

"Mind your own business, Yano, will you?"

"Sorry, Yano-chin, but Ryu is right, he may not look like that, but he's a really kind person," Chizu said leaving the rest of the gang speechless.

"Thank you."

"I knew I heard some familiar voices!" Someone called out and suddenly the group of friends found themselves in the shadow of an impressively tall and even more impressively loud, red haired man a.k.a. Kazuichi Arai, or as everyone called him…

"PIN! Would you finally stop creeping in like that?" Ayane yelped.

"I couldn't help myself and besides, it's probably my last chance to do that, " he grinned. "Man, I can't believe you guys are practically adults now! I remember one time when Shota…"

"Alright, shut up!" Kazehaya barked out.

"Hey, I'm your teacher; you can't say things like that!"

"Uh, I don't think so, it's 5 minutes until the graduation ceremony, and didn't you just say we were adults already?"

"Anyway , why are you still standing here? The ceremony is about to start!" Pin said, "Move it!"

"Noooo!" Chizu mewled.

"What's the problem, kiddo? There's no exam anymore!"

"Don't worry, you're not going to lose us, Chizu-chan," Sawako said carefully.

"Aww, thank you, Sawa!"

"Kuronuma is right and maybe it's time to quit and find something new to make you happy."

"Well, I'm certainly not gonna miss the exams!" Chizu laughed.

"Right approach."

The five friends reached the gymnasium for the last time. The atmosphere was very similar to the panic before the finals. The importance of this ceremony was significant not only for the students and their students, but also for students' families and everything had to be perfect.

"Students from 3-F line up, quickly, please!" A strict voice called out.

When all the students have finally queued up it was already time to start. This ceremony was special also because the certificated were to be given to students by the city mayor.

As they were walking in they could see their parents cheering up for them – there was Kuronuma family tearing up and waving at their daughter, Mr. Sanada smirking whereas Kazehaya senior and Mrs. Yano decided to go with a poker face. Yoshida family was also smiling proudly. As the school director presented his speech and the students received their certificates, they sang a song:

How fast time flies, I cannot believe how quickly the moments have passed, and how deeply indebted we feel to our teachers  
The precious years have come and gone, too soon, here with you in our "garden of learning"  
We have learned from you the right way to do what must be done  
And now is the time to say farewell with an eternally grateful heart.  
How close and deep our ties have become  
I will always remember your teaching and carry your wisdom throughout my life  
And I will always throw out my chest and keep my head held high Now is the time to say farewell with an eternally grateful heart.  
How hard I worked in the classroom from dawn to dusk with you  
The season when the fireflies sparkled andthe season when the snow piled high  
And I will never forget the wonderful things I learned from you  
Imakoso wakareme, iza saraba. Now is the time to say farewell with an eternally grateful heart.

After the ceremony the friends decided on an evening meeting as they wanted to spend some time with their families first.

"Are you interested in a sleepover tonight?" Sawako asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ayane nodded.

"Fine then, see you guys at 7!"

"Why are you so silent? You're making me nervous! " Chizu whimpered and poked the tall guy to his hip.

"Ouch! It's just that I wanted to spend this evening with you," Ryu said silently and fixed his eyes back to the pavement.

"If it's like that why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want to spoil your girls night, you guys won't see each other for a while."

"Yes, but you're leaving as well."

"Don't worry about that, are you free tomorrow?"

"Sure thing!"

"You see? Problem solved."

The couple walked silently for a few minutes, when suddenly…

"Um, Ryu…we've always been honest to each other, haven't we?" Chizu said.

"What's this about?"

"I think you're hiding something."

**_I_****_'m sorry, this one's a bit shorter then the previous ones, anyway, thank you very much for following my story, it means a lot to me :) _**


	8. Chapter 8 : It's official

"I have no reason, nor do I have an intention to lie to you or hiding something from you," Ryu said.

"Then you can tell me what's going on."

"Alright, I checked out the acceptance letter and there was information we must've overlooked. They say there would be some kind of training for the freshmen and it's mandatory, so I'm travelling to Tokyo in 2 days."

"How long will you be staying there?"

"1 month."

"You idiot!"

"Oh, great, here we go again. What's wrong?"

"You don't get it, do you? First you just come here and announce that you're leaving for the university, and then you tell me you're saying that you're going to stay here and now you're saying you're leaving immediately, I mean you, always say stuff like that just by the way. You never ask, you just announce as if it was something normal not even worth further explanation. When have you started hiding stuff from me and sugarcoating reality?"

"I care about you and I know I'm making you depressed."

"And how exactly was this supposed to help? Did you actually think that "oh, bye, see you in a month" is a right approach?"

"I didn't say that," Ryu protested.

"But you were planning to do that!" Chizu yelped.

"Okay, here's the thing, you're the first person I'm telling this to. I didn't want you to learn that from someone else, I just didn't know how to put that without sounding like I'm doing what I can to get out of here, do you get it?"

"Sorry, " Chizu gazed down on her sneakers.

"Don't mention it, I understand you."

"No, I mean it, ever since we started going out, I've been acting like an idiot."

"That's not true. These times are tough for everyone and besides, it's not like I'm going to be gone forever. I would miss you; I hope you do realize that."

"I know, it's just that I don't want to get use to not see you every day," Chizu said and rested her head on Ryu's shoulder. He let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She was an important part of his life and he knew it's going to be very hard to keep in touch while he's in Tokyo. And the idea of life without her being around? Man, this is going to suck.

"Guess I'll have to go to Sawako's now."

"Okay, it's not that far, I'll walk you there."

"Thanks. By the way when does the plane take off?"

"I guess it's 12:30 p.m."

"So you're not going to be there for the karaoke party to celebrate the graduation?"

"Nope, I'm sorry, but I'll be back in a month, so it's not like we're parting already."

"But it looks like that."

"Uh, I hate to chop in, but I guess we're already here," Ryu said and pointed at the small house. The lights were on in Sawako's room.

"Yep. Do you have some time tomorrow?"

"Sure, I already told you I was free."

"Okay."

"Chizu-chan! Welcome! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Sawako was waving at them from the doorstep.

"No problem, Sawa! Okay, I'm going, see you tomorrow!"

"Sure, bye," Ryu nodded and walked away.

**Ryu's POV **

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why is it that I cannot tell her the truth as it is? It's true that I'm going to spend 1 month in Tokyo, but somehow I "forgot" to tell her I'm only going to return home for a week just to get some papers from school and then I'll be gone for the whole semester. Am I really sugarcoating it?"_

**_(At Sawako's)_**

"I'm really glad you guys could make it, does it really work for you? "

"Of course, Sawa, seriously, you still haven't gotten used to the fact that you're never a nuisance to us?" Chizu said earning a light smile from her friend. "I'll bring some tea and cookies, I baked them just an hour ago, so they're still warm.

"You're spoiling us! But I also brought a little something to snack," she pulled out a plastic box from her bag. "I just hope they're not squashed."

"Wow, Chizu-chan, these are great! Did you make them yourself?"

"I sure did! But it's not anything special, just an average onigiri."

"Actually, I think it's great, I've already tried to cook them too, but they keep falling apart," Sawako said. "What do you do to keep them this pretty?"

"Try to cook the rice a little bit longer and add just a tiny bit of mayo, it keeps the mass together and it's really yummy.

"Thank you very much! I'll try that!"

"Do you want to taste one?"

"Uh, I'd love that…if I may of course."

"No, it's prohibited," Chizu said with a straight face, although the corners of her mouth were twitching. The raven haired girl gave her a surprised look.

"I'm joking, Sawa!" She laughed. "Of course you can taste it. Or rather, I'd love to hear your opinion. I tried a new filling, so it's a bit different from my usual ones."

"Thank you!" Sawako said happily and took a bite. "Chizu-chan, it's really delicious! May I – "

"RRRRIIIINNNNGG!"

"It must be Ayane-chan!"

"Can you answer the door, Sawako?" Mrs. Kuronuma called from the kitchen.

"Sure, I'm going!"

"Hey, Sawako. Good evening, Mrs. Kuronuma!" Ayane greeted. "Is Chizu here already?"

"Yes, she's waiting in my room."

"So, how was your afternoon?"

"Same old, I was just studying for my entrance exams."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you, I should've pushed you to come here," Sawako said nervously.

"It's not bothering, silly. I needed a break anyway and besides, how many opportunities will there be for us to meet like this and have a proper talk?"

"I'm really glad we got to meet," the raven –haired girl smiled and opened the door on her room to find Chizu sitting near the window starring outside with a blank expression.

"What's going on?" Ayane whispered to Sawako. She was staring at her friend. _Just a minute ago she seemed perfectly okay, so what…?_

"Still not deaf, Yano-chin," Chizu turned around. "I'll give you the recipe, Sawa. How are you, Yano-chin? Did you like the CD I borrowed you ? Anyway, why are we just standing here? Let's do something, come on!"

"Are you okay?" Ayane asked slowly. When has this bubbly girl with a wide smile, who loved life and her friends, the girl who never fidget about anything become a bundle of nerves?

"Why does it have to be like this? Why am I such an idiot?" She exclaimed.

"Chizu-chan, don't say that, you're not an-" Sawako started but Chizu cut in.

"No, Sawako, don't try to prove me otherwise. I'm not the brightest when it comes to studies, I know that, but this has nothing to do with school. I'm a sucker when it comes to relationships as well."

"That's not true…" Ayane said, but she got interrupted as well.

"If it's not true, then why have I wasted half a year not able to admit that the person, who I considered to be my brother is much more than that? And now it's too late.

"But I thought you and Ryu are okay, did I miss something?"

"Girls, I'll tell you something, but you mustn't tell anyone else, it's a secret and I'm the only one who knows it."

"Spit it out, Chizu, you've been acting like a zombie lately, what is it?"

"Ryu is leaving in 2 days, he's going to Tokyo and he'll stay here for 1 whole month. It's official; we're going to have to part. What if he'll stay in Toyo? What if he won't come back anymore?"

"No, Chizu-chan, don't say that. You and Sanada-kun are a really great couple, I'm sure you'll be able to handle a long-distance relationship," Sawako said tearing up as always at times like this.

"Sawako is right, and you also have us, you won't be alone, don't worry," Ayane added, "Ryu is a successful sportsman, his life has led to this moment, you have to let him go. He will come back, Chizu, trust me. I wasn't sure if he had any feelings at first, but I can assure you he really loves you and he won't make you feel alone."

"And I will come to visit you as often as it'll be possible," Sawako peeped.

"Thank you, girls, I'm soo glad I have friends like that!" Chizu mewled. "Now let's have some of Sawako's cookies while they're still warm! I can't wait to taste it!"

Ayane changed a shocked look with Sawako. "Wow, that was really fast!"

**Thank you very much for following and liking my story and thans for the review, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for uploading this chapter so late, my school duties have piled up, but I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible :)**


	9. Chapter 9: A minor detail

"Oi, Ryu, I'm going to the shop, do you need anything for your flight?" Mr. Sanada called from the entrance room. The day of Ryu's departure was nearing really quickly and the whole house was upside down due to the go fever.

"No, thanks, I can't close the suitcase already and I'm not even done with the packing!" He called back. He couldn't even concentrate on packing and had absolutely no idea of what to pack, so he simply went with a no instead of telling something that probably wouldn't have made sense anyway.

"Fair enough, see you later!" His dad greeted and he heard the door slam shut.

Ryu put a pile of t-shirts in the suitcase and sat on the bed. Ever since he came home last evening he played the talk he had with Chizu over and over again in his head. _"Since when have you started hiding stuff from me and sugarcoating reality?"_

If there was something he's been known and appreciated for it was telling the truth as it is. He shared this belief with his best friend Kazehaya and it always worked, so what was different now? _"You guys are dating now!" _A voice in his head spoke.

"That's right," he thought, "but she's still the same Chizuru I've known for over 15 years!"

"_As if it was an excuse!_ _Why don't you just admit you're nothing but a lovefool?!"_ The voice said.

"What? No! I am not a fool! I mean, look, the situation is crappy as it is, I really don't want to screw it even more!" Ryu protested.

_"__Well, I'm not the one who's arguing with his conscience!"_

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Happy to be discharged from this argument he ran down the stairs.

"Shota, welcome, what's up?"

"Mum baked a castella cake, so she told me to bring you guys some. So, what about you, Ryu? I see you have a bit of a go fever," he said pointing at the pile of luggage.

"Thanks! I'm not really into sweet stuff, but you mom's castella is great and besides, Chizuru's coming over tonight. Well, I'm leaving tomorrow and there's still a lot to pack," Ryu said.

"Okay and when are you leaving?"

"12:30 p.m. By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm sugarcoating reality?" Ryu asked out of the blue.

"What? I don't think so, I mean you're the most straightforward person I know, so what's it all about?"

"You see, I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow and I told Chizuru I'd be coming back in a month."

"But?" Kazehaya gave him a surprised look. It was quite obvious that there's a "but" following, but what's so bad that even Yoshida shouldn't know about it?

"But the fact is I'm only going to return for a week to get some papers form school and then I'm going to Tokyo for good. I mean for the whole semester."

"Oh. You shouldn't have done that. I think you should've told her the whole truth. Do you want her to learn that from someone else?"

"Of course not, but she's already got a lot on her plate."

"Well, I'm not denying that, but it's not up to you to decide whether she can or cannot handle that. I say tell her the truth, sugarcoating and trying to cover it up is never a good idea, trust me, I've learnt the hard way."

"What happened?"

"Once I was afraid of talking to Kuronuma about my issues and of course she could tell I was upset, but I kept denying it, but then one day she got really angry and I had no other choice, but after all I'm glad it happened. Anyway, I'm sorry, I have to get going, mum asked me to give the cake to Touta and his teammates." Kazehaya said.

"That's okay, I need to pack my stuff before Chizu comes, because right now it's hard to find a spot to sit down on."

"Oh and I was told to bring you to the karaoke bar tonight."

"I don't know, there's still a lot of work to do…"

"Um, kinda sounded like an order to me, I was told not to except a "no" as an answer."

"Who told you that?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to specify any names, but I guess you'll learn more details in like 2 hours," The black haired boy grinned.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised at all. Okay, see you then," Ryu said.

**Ryu's POV**

_How typical of Chizuru. Even though I only hinted that I wouldn't make it to the party, she immediately ran to the karaoke bar and invited everyone just to make sure I also get to celebrate the success at the exams. Even though she must be crushed right now, she always makes sure I am happy and I don't feel left out. _

Deep in thought he was suddenly interrupted by a sharp sound of doorbell.

"Did you forget some- oh. Hey." It wasn't Kazehaya. Well, if he hasn't shrinked in the meantime and his hair didn't become long and brown. "I thought you were coming later."

"Oh, shut up, judging from these heaps of things to pack it is crystal clear that you could use some help," Chizu declared.

"Okay, you can help me bring this stuff upstairs. But these boxes are quite heavy."

"Come on, I'm your _brother,_ did you forget? " The hazel-haired girl remarked as they were walking to the stairs.

"Nope," Ryu said simply and fixed his attention on the heap of T-shirts on the floor.

"I'm home!" Mr. Sanada called out from the door.

The couple ran to the door to help him with the bags.

"Oh, Chizu-chan, welcome, I didn't know you're here!"

"I just came to help Ryu out!" She grinned.

"You're such a sweetheart! That's right, he's seriously going to need some help to be able to pack all the things, there won't be much time to do it when he returns."

"He'll have one whole month, that's a bunch of time to finish the packing," Chizu said. Little did she notice that Ryu was getting more and more nervous. He wanted to stop his father from talking, but it was already too late.

"But Chizu, he'll only return for one weekend, I thought you knew that."

"No, he didn't, Ryu what is going on in here?" Chizu exclaimed.

"I believe we should talk this out in my room, I'm sorry dad, excuse us," Ryu said and attempted to catch Chizu's hand to drag her to his room, however she released from the grip.

They reached the room and Ryu closed the door.

"When were you planning to tell me that? Or rather, did you ever plan to tell me?"

"No, I mean yes…okay, listen, I can explain it."

"I can't wait."

"You have a lot on your plate these days; I didn't want to make it worse…"

"I should have predicted that, so I was right about that sugarcoating reality thing after all. Listen, I appreciate you're trying to protect me from bad news, but you can't hide things like that from me, it's not up to you to decide what I can or cannot handle."

"We're not just friends anymore, Chizuru, maybe that's why I started acting so weird recently and I'm sorry for that."

"Just friends? We have _never_ been _just friends_ Ryu, haven't you noticed? You're my best friend, you see, ever since we're started dating you've been trying to be the "perfect boyfriend" whatever you think it is, but all this time it didn't even occur to you, that I don't need this overprotective boyfriend right now. I need my best friend back. He would never hide important news from me and when I was sad he'd always asked if he should console me."

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but ever since I've known you you've always somehow managed to put a smile on my face and faces of all the people around you and make sure they'll stay there, but it's been different these days, I just hate to see you unhappy."

"My best friend, brother and boyfriend in one is leaving for the university and he won't be back until Christmas, what do you expect me to do? Throw confetti?" Chizu gave him a crooked smile.

"Do you want me to comfort you?"

She gulped and nodded. Ryu sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't feel lonely.


End file.
